


I'll Miss You

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ryan has to leave the country for a few days for work.You accompany him to the airport to say goodbye.It's not easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something sad tonight.   
> Sorry about the feels.

You were dreading this day for months now. A mix of excitement, but also sadness. It was time for your boyfriend, Ryan Haywood, to make his trip to RTX London. Unfortunately, events in your life stopped you from joining him, so you have to watch the streams from your computer. It wasn't the same, and you knew it. 

You thought about how much you'd miss him in your daily routine. From waking up in bed with him, to helping him conquer the evils of modern technology aka apps on his phone. You'd even stop by his job to give him an extra Diet Coke to get him through the day. But, you won't have anyone to give a Diet Coke to for the next week or so.

Sitting by the waiting area, you sighed as you looked at the luggage next to you. They belonged to Ryan. He went to get a snack while you stayed and watched his stuff. In doing so, you wish that somehow you could just stop him from going. But, then all those people who've been wanting to meet him since the announcement would be crushed. And you couldn't do that to them. He had to go. And he has to go today. 

"Hey y/n. Want one?"

You look up to see Ryan with that red cap on and a smile on his face. He's holding a cup filled with Auntie Anne's pretzel nuggets and is offering them to you. You shake your head and smile lightly, trying to be polite. "No thanks, Ryan. You enjoy them. You need to be in the Nug Club more than me, anyway."

Ryan chuckled. Man, you were gonna miss that chuckle. "My Nug Club is better than theirs. Mine has you in it." He smiled and kissed you on the forehead. 

You couldn't hold back anymore and you gave him a hug so tight, he'd have to take you with him to London. But, he knew that hug well and managed to break free.

"Y/N? Are you okay? What's wrong? You're not smiling like you usually do around me. Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, you didn't. You're fine. I just...I'm gonna miss you, Ryan! Please don't go!" you hugged him again, lighter but with the same meaning. Tears fell down from your eyes, down your cheeks and stopping on Ryan's green Achievement Hunter shirt. He rubbed your back as you sobbed into his shirt. 

"Aw, Y/N. Don't cry. It's going to be okay. I'll be back before you know it. You'll see. I know it sucks that I'm going to be away for so long. I'm gonna miss you, too. I need more Snapchat tips and you won't be around to give them."

You chuckled, knowing how bad he was with keeping up with the many snaps he gets each day from his fans. Sometimes it made you jealous with how close he was with his fanbase, but you were also proud of him. Just like now. Except your emotions are getting in the way of your pride.

"I love you so much, Ryan. Things aren't gonna be the same without you here. Why couldn't Rooster Teeth just keep RTX here? Then, you wouldn't have to go so far away from me." you sighed.

"I mean, there are many people in the world that want to see us. I guess this is their way to helping other countries get their chance to meet us all. This wasn't my choice at all, but I'm glad I'm going. And I know you are, too. You love my stories from work. Just think of how many stories you'll get when I come home from this! We'll be together again before you can miss me too much."

"I already do, and you haven't left yet!" 

"Hmm. Let's see how I can help cheer you up. Ah! I've got it. While I'm there, I want you to hold on to something for me." He digs in one of his suitcases and pulls out a small cow plush. He hands it to you as you gasp.

"You're giving me Edgar? But, Ryan-"

"I think Edgar would more beneficial to you than me, at this point. I'm trusting you. Keep Edgar safe from harm, okay? Whenever you're sad, I want you to give Edgar a big squeeze. It'll remind you of me. It'll remind you of this." He gives you one of his famous Ryan hugs. It lasts for seconds, but you wish it would last forever.

"Thank you, Ryan." you smile at him. 

"You're welcome, y/n. I would give you the ferret, but I need something to pet menacingly during the H&H panel. You understand." Ryan comments as you chuckle at his silliness. 

Suddenly, the announcement rang out in the airport. It was time for Ryan's flight to be boarded. Which means, after long last, it was time for Ryan to go.

"I guess this is it." Ryan sighed as he gathered his suit cases together. You snatched a pretzel nugget from him in the process. "Hey!"

"Hey, nothing. We're in the Nug Club, remember?" you shoved him playfully. Ryan just smiled and shook his head.

"I have to go now. Just know that I love you dearly, and I'll be thinking of you while I'm on the plane."

"While you're still in the air?"

"Y- God damn it."

You cackled loudly as you gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it! You're going on a plane, after all."

"The Mad King doesn't approve of your jokes, and therefore you must be punished. No souvenirs for you." Ryan spoke in his Mad King voice as he turned away from you, jokingly. 

"Aw, come on! I want something cool from London. I'm sure you can deliver, Mr. Dark God." you winked at him.

Ryan turned back around and smiled at you. Damn, you were gonna miss that smile! "All right. I'll do my best. Don't burn the house down and keep an eye out for streams I'm in. Also, keep Snapchat handy. I'm gonna try to send you some things."

"Okay." You were trying not to cry again, but Ryan was slowly moving away from you and towards the plane entrance. 

"I love you, y/n! I love you very much, okay? I'll be back soon! Don't worry!"

You wiped your tears and waved as he took larger steps away from you. "Bye, Ryan! Have a safe flight! Be nice to the UK! They've been waiting ages for this! I love you, my Mad King!"

"I love you, too!" was the last thing you heard as Ryan went into the tunnel and he was gone from your field of vision.

You lowered your waving arm as you started at the tunnel, hoping he would come back out. You were pretty sure he was sitting with his fellow coworkers and friends, chatting it up and getting their handheld game devices ready for a long trip.

Not 5 minutes later, your phone vibrated. You took it out and saw that Ryan sent you something on Snapchat. Good, he knows how to work the app now. Somewhat. You opened the app on your phone to the picture he sent. It was him doing a silly face in his plane seat with Gavin next to him, being just as silly and Jack sitting behind him, obviously photobombing. You quickly saved the picture on your phone as you read the caption,

_Hey, y/n! I already miss you. But, these guys won't let me be sad. Which means, I won't let you be sad. Let's get through this trip together!_


End file.
